


First Date

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [411]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam and Benny's first date.





	

They don’t leave the Bunker for their first date. Sam isn’t sure if Benny just really wanted to show off his cooking prowess, or if he understood something about keeping this quiet, that Sam would be more comfortable just the two of them, unobserved and not surrounded by people.

Benny spends most of the afternoon cooking. Sam would feel bad about that, if he didn’t know how much Benny loves cooking. Plus, the three times Sam offers to help, Benny pushes him out of the kitchen determinedly, so Sam figures he’ll let Benny handle the food.

Sam sets the table, and only hesitates a moment before using the nice china, the nice silverware, the nice tablecloth. He even puts out candles. If this is going to be a date–particularly their first–they need to distinguish it from any other dinner that Dean just happens not to show up to.

He doesn’t change, though, which turns out to be a good things, because when Benny brings out plate after plate of food, he looks like he’s spent the good part of the day in the kitchen.

“I hope you don’t expect me to eat all that,” Sam comments, looking wide-eyed at all the dishes.

Benny ducks his head in a way that tells Sam that, if he could, he’d blush. “Just wanted to make sure it’s somethin’ you’d like,” he says.

Sam smiles. “Thanks. It looks great.”

It is great, but then, everything Benny cooks is. It seems to taste even better tonight, though, although Sam thinks that might be excitement.

They move to the couch and watch a movie, afterwards, and Benny even wraps an arm over Sam’s shoulders, Sam leaning in to his side.

The film is probably good, but Sam is honestly more focused on how good it feels to be leaning against Benny.

When the movie is finished, they stretch and get up, walking off to bed.

Sam’s room is a few doors before Benny’s, and they both stop awkwardly at the door. “I had a good time,” Benny says.

“Me too,” Sam says, and he thinks he sounds shy, like a ridiculous sixteen year old.

Benny smiles and gently gets his fingers in Sam’s hair, tugging Sam down lightly. “Can I…?” he asks, and Sam nods.

Benny kisses him, soft and chaste. Sam lets his eyes slip closes a minute.

Benny pulls back. “Night, Sam,” he says, letting go of the back of Sam’s head and stepping away. “See you in the mornin’.” He turns and heads for his room.

Sam watches him for a moment before turning into his own room. He can’t stop smiling until well after he falls asleep.


End file.
